


That's New

by descendantoffire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, ml - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Oblivio - Freeform, Reveal Fic, Season 3, Superhero Shenanigans, phone history au, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendantoffire/pseuds/descendantoffire
Summary: Post-Oblivio! ML Season 3After facing Oblivio and completely forgetting the fight, Marinette and Adrien go about their days.Everything seems normal. Then Adrien finds something interesting on his phone later that night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm already working on plotting the rest of the story, so hang tight. I'm hoping to post more soon.  
> In the meantime, enjoy! 😸

Chapter One

“I can’t believe it, Plagg. She finally fell in love with me and I’ve forgotten all about it”  
Adrien’s head made a solid _Thunk _noise as it made contact with his desk.__

____

____

“You’re right,” Plagg mused, “that’s really unlucky.”

“You know what?” Adrien said, lifting his head again to look at the screen. “It doesn’t matter. It happened once. It can happen again. At least now I know my dream can come true.”

And it was true. It had happened, even if he couldn’t remember. Just like Dark Cupid.

He took in the image, trying to make his brain believe that it was actually him leaning down to meet Ladybug. His heart squeezed when he first saw their fingers interlocked, which was the first thing he could remember after defeating the Akuma. How close he was to her.

He couldn’t stop the stupid grin on his face when he realized she was on her tippy toes. She was amazing. If only he could just remember! 

The entire afternoon was a blank.

He pushed away from his computer and made his way to the bathroom, distracted by his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by Oblivio, feeling Ladybug’s yoyo around his waist. Then they were suddenly standing in front of Nino and Alya. Ladybug was not impressed.

Alya! Oh man, the photo. As he started brushing his teeth he made a mental note to somehow arrange for a muffin basket to be sent anonymously to her for taking that photo. No, flowers. Muffins and flowers.

The look on Ladybug’s face was priceless. 

Adrien was still smiling to himself by the time he got back to his bed, and he was able to ignore the remarks from Plagg.

He finally settled into bed and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t paid attention to it since he charged it when he got home. It was dead, which was a little odd. He didn’t think much of it, though.

He powered it on and cleared at least 10 texts and 5 snaps from Chloé. All of it was nonsense. He laughed at a meme Nino sent and immediately saved The Photo to his phone (it was already the new background on his computer.)

He set his alarms for the morning and right as he was about to put the phone away he saw the notification for a missed call. His eyebrows pulled in. His phone didn’t ring one he turned it back on?

Two calls showed in his recents from.. this afternoon. The first was an outgoing call to his dad. The length indicated that no actual conversation was made, most likely went to voicemail. Shocker.

The next was an incoming call from Marinette. The time was stamped right during the Akuma attack. He frowned. It arrived to his phone, so he wasn’t transformed when the call came in…

Why was Marinette calling him? Why wasn’t he transformed? Why didn’t he pick up? No seriously, _why did she call him in the middle of an attack? ___

____

____

His heart started beating faster. What else had he missed? He went through the rest of his phone. No texts from Marinette. Nothing on other social media, no messages, snaps, nothing from her on instagram.

He went to his photos (or as Plagg called it, the Ladybug Shrine.)

Honestly, he wasn’t wrong. Not that he cared to admit so out loud.

 

Everything looked the same, the Ladybug Album untouched, same with the meme folder he collected over his friendship with Nino.

Except in his recent photos.

 

Because there, the last photo taken, was a selfie.

With Marinette.

 

In the middle of the Montparnasse Tower. Just the two of them.

 

The time stamp was the same. Right in the middle of the Akuma attack.

And only two people were left in the Montparnasse Tower today. Him. And…

 

Adrien sat bolt upright in bed.

“PLAGG— !!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Oblivio! ML Season 3
> 
>  
> 
> After facing Oblivio and completely forgetting the fight, Marinette and Adrien go about their days.
> 
> Everything seems normal. Then Adrien finds something interesting on his phone later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I don't always write but when I do? 
> 
> It's in a frenzy.
> 
> Also, thank you thank you thank you!!! For all of the feedback 😻
> 
> I love reading all of the comments! I'm just starting to post so your support means the world to me. ❤️🖤
> 
> Merci Beaucoup!
> 
> Please Enjoy

**Chapter Two**

  

“Nope!”

“Plagg!”

“Nuh-uh”

 The Kwami zoomed away from his chosen.

 

Adrien was not to be deterred.

 

He tore after Plagg, who simply went up to the balcony and along the bookshelves of CDS.

Adrien scaled the wall again.

He leaped over the balcony railing, his eyes never leaving Plagg, who took off for the lower level. Adrien let out a frustrated sigh.

He flew down the fireman’s pole and nearly avoided slamming into the foosball table. Plagg cackled. Sure enough, he was smirking and floating just out of reach.

He certainly was cheeky for a tiny little cat god.

Adrien poured on the speed, jumping toward the couch and using it to spring off of.

“AUGH!” He grunted, finally catching the fleeing Kwami in his hands.

At least, Plagg played along. They both knew he could easily phase out of Adrien’s grip.

Adrien panted, working to catch his breath. Landing stomach-first on the floor didn’t help. “What… do you… _know?_ ”

“Many things,” Plagg drawled. “Especially my love for Camembert. I don’t suppose you have any? I just worked up an appetite!” 

“I will toss every last wheel if you don’t answer—“

“—and then you’ll never transform again and there goes your chances with the bug” Plagg cut across him.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Speaking of…”

“I can neither confirm nor deny her identity. I’ve been sworn to secrecy~”

“ _Plagg_. You know. I didn’t bother you after Dark Owl. Or any other time. But this is different!”

“So you say..”

“I have proof!”

Plagg phased out of his hands and floated lazily above his head. Adrien dropped his arms to the floor and glared up at his Kwami.

“You have a photo of yourself and a classmate. You don’t actually know who Ladybug is.”

“UGH.” Adrien’s head made contact with the floor this time. His voice was muffled. “Plagg. We were the only ones in the tower. It happened during the attack. Who else could it be?”

“What are you even going to do if she was Ladybug? What are you going to say to her? 

Adrien’s eyes widened.

 

_A good question._

 

He was dimly aware of the fact that he was laying on his floor and his knee was throbbing. He pushed himself and walked a few feet to collapse onto his bed again. He stared at the ceiling.

A very good question.

 

Plagg was happy to have won but Adrien hardly noticed. He zoomed off to get the his cheese and Adrien continued his panicking.

What on earth was he even supposed to say?

 

_‘hello, Marinette! Remember all those times I said we were good friends? I didn’t know I was actually truly, deeply in love with you! Please allow me to be Adrien Dupain-Cheng!’_

 

He groaned and slammed his pillow over his head. Maybe he could just suffocate.

He never considered this before! Marinette acts different than Ladybug! He frowned. Then again, not many people would consider Gabriel Agreste’s model son (literally) and top-student to be Chat freaking Noir.

He closed his eyes under the pillow. Chat Noir was a form of escape for him. In the literal sense of the word. He never would have even gotten to school without Plagg and his Miraculous.

Being Chat Noir is the main way that he feels free. Maybe it was similar for her, the freedom that comes with the Miraculous.

Being with Ladybug is also one of the things that makes him the happiest. He felt a small smile creep back onto his lips.

The personalities made sense, the more that he thought about it. Sure Marinette gets flustered. But who doesn’t? Okay and she’s clumsy but that hardly matters—

 

His eyes snapped open. “Oh mon dieu” he whispered.

 

 

_“I bet you’re the partner my Kwami told me about! I’m… mm.. Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat noir. And you?”_

 

 _“I’m Maaa- er, oh! uh. Madly clumsy. I am_ so _clumsy…”_

 

_“That’s okay, clumsy girl. I’m learning the ropes, too!”_

 

 

His heart was racing again. “I completely forgot” He muttered. It all happened so quickly! Stoneheart was attacking and—

“You’re talking to yourself again.”

Adrien didn’t bother to remove the pillow. “just eat your cheese.”

Plagg didn’t respond.

 

Adrien’s head was swimming as all the little details from the last year came to mind. Everything was so different looking back. 

 _He tried to set Nino and Marinette up._ Thankfully he and Alya are a great couple. It would be better for no one else to know that embarrassing detail, though. Even if he was trying to be a supportive friend at the time.

 

“Oh no,” Adrien whispered. _Glaciator._ If he’s right about this then he sought out one of his closest friends that night. And talked about Ladybug with… Ladybug. 

 

Maybe death by pillow wasn’t the worst thing imaginable.

The rest of that night came back in his memory. His blood ran cold. That’s right.

  

She was in love with someone.

 

Adrien finally came out from under the pillow and slowly sat up.

 

She was in love with another guy. 

He tried to ignore the tightening of his throat and the way his heart pounded in his ears.

 

He pulled out his phone and looked at the selfie again. They looked… happy. Actually, they were cuddled up right next to each other, smiling. Sitting against a wall.

He walked over to the windows and starting pacing.

 

Ladybug has always been adamant about keeping their identities secret for safety.

But she doesn’t know that it’s him! That he’s so close! That they could work together in their everyday lives. 

If anything they might be able to help each other keep the secret. How many times have they prolonged fighting an Akuma to make sure the other is in a safe place?

He smiled at the memories. She actually shut him in a sarcophagus once. He hid her at the Eiffel Tower.

It was a good thing none of the Akuma’s required them to play hide and seek…

 

He stopped pacing. His smiled dropped.

 

“Are you done yet?”

“I have to tell her myself.”

Plagg zoomed into his line of vision. “Who else would tell her?”

“I mean as Adrien” He clarified, and started pacing again. “I, Adrien, have to tell Marinette. No way Ladybug would have this conversation with Chat.” 

“I’m okay with that. More time to rest.” Plagg said.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

He focused on the memory of Ladybug telling him, as Adrien, that she trusted Chat Noir. It was due to safety reasons that they kept their identities hidden. It’s not about him personally.

Sure, she wasn’t always in the mood for his puns and their banter but it’s not like Marinette actually had an issue with Chat Noir, in fact…

 

Adrien stopped again.

 

“Wait, Marinette also said she was in love with Chat.” Adrien stared at the wall. “What. If she was in love with me why wouldn’t she tell me as Ladybug?”

 

The wall had no answers. 

“Was she… seeing if I’d say yes to her secret identity? That makes no sense.”

 

“Girls are weird. I keep telling you that cheese is better.” Plagg chimed in.

 

“So does she love me or someone else?”

 

“What if it is someone else?” 

Adrien tried to ignore how his heart sank. He remembered the look on her face when she told him she didn’t want to lie to him. Her voice was sincere, matching her piercing blue eyes.

 

“I want her to be happy” he said quietly. “I’m not sure which one was the truth.” 

He stared at the floor.

“She wouldn’t be happy if I knew her identity and kept it from her”

Plagg floated over and sat on his shoulder. Just the tiny pressure from his Kwami was comforting.

“Aside from being Ladybug, Marinette is also my friend. I can’t just keep this from her.”

Plagg simply watched his chosen. 

“You have to be careful about this.” He said after a moment. Adrien blinked down at him. It was rare for Plagg to say anything that wasn’t sarcastic.

“You don’t actually have proof. You can’t just reveal yourself. What if you’re wrong.”

“Plagg—”

“You thought _Chloé_ was Ladybug once.”

Adrien’s face scrunched up. “No, I was _afraid_ she was. I had to be sure. And I did not confront her first!”

Plagg rolled his eyes. Adrien's expression relaxed.

“Besides, I’m not going to drop my transformation or something. I have a plan.”

“This is going to be a disaster” Plagg sighed.

“Shut your tiny mouth.” 

“You can buy my silence with Camembert.”

Adrien smirked and tossed him a slice from his coffee table.

 

He continued to pace. He was too excited for school tomorrow.

 

 

X X X

 

  

The next morning Adrien was up early and out the door. The impulse to transform and start running around the rooftops of Paris was hard to curb but he managed.

The only indication that his behavior was out of the ordinary was the single eyebrow raise he got from Nathalie when he was ready to run out the door without a reminder. If she had any questions she did not ask them.

His bodyguard dropped him off and he had to work to act normal. His heart felt like it was buzzing.

He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to walk up the stairs and into the courtyard. He immediately saw Nino and Alya.

They were talking and laughing as he approached.

“Hey guys!” Well his voice sounded normal enough.

“Hey, dude.”

“What’s up?”

“Oh, not much” a bold lie.

They trio made their way to the stairs.

“The Ladyblog just broke a new record for the amount of hits last night!” Alya continued excitedly.

Adrien’s smile widened. “That’s awesome, Alya. That photo was really great.”

“Thanks! I was really just at the right place at the right time.” Alya said as they entered Miss Bustier’s classroom.

“Besides, they’re the awesome ones.”

“Who’s awesome?” Came a voice from behind them.

 Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. He turned his head and sure enough, Marinette was right there.

Her eyes popped at his sudden movement and she looked a little out of breath, like she ran to school. Which she obviously had just done. The first bell rang.

He blinked at her.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, girl!” Alya said happily, and hugged her best friend.

Once again Adrien was grateful for Alya. 

Nino caught his eye, his brows pulled in just enough for Adrien to notice. It was a silent question. _You okay?_  

Adrien smiled and gave an almost imperceptible nod. He was so grateful for Nino, too.

They settled in their seats, and Adrien was hyperaware of Marinette’s proximity when she walked by him to sit down. Nino glanced at him but didn’t comment. Truly, he’s the best.

The rest of class got seated and waited for the second bell.

 

Everyone was having their own conversations. Chloé was talking to Sabrina about some sale on the Champs-Elysées, which he tuned out.

 Kim was trying to challenge Alix to another race and others were taking sides.

 

But Adrien only paid attention to one conversation.

 

“I still can’t believe that happened.”

“Well you better believe it, I saw it with my own eyes, girl.”

Marinette sighed, and she sounded exasperated. “They didn’t even have their memories!” She paused for a second. “Did they… did they say anything? You know, before they got their memories back?”

Adrien strained to hear Alya’s answer.

“Not really. By the time Nino and I were… uh, back to normal,” Alya winced.

Nino gave her a sympathetic look. Adrien angled his body toward the conversation, too. 

“I really only had time to get the photo. Then Ladybug set everything back again.”

Adrien tried not to feel too disappointed. At least she got the picture. 

“The looks on their faces right before they got their memories back, though... it was so sweet.” Alya said.

Adrien glanced at Marinette out of the corner of his eye. She was turning pink, still staring at Alya. “Really?”

Alya nodded. “They even hugged right before the Ladybugs came. Then it went to normal.”

Marinette opened her mouth and then shut it. Her cheeks were still pink. Adrien wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“I think they’re good together” He said.

Marinette’s head snapped towards him, her eyes widening. Alya and Nino looked at Adrien as well but he focused on Marinette. Mentally he noted that her blush got darker.

“I-i. Oh? Really?” She asked.

He smiled “Yeah. They make a great team. And they balance each other.” He said.

Her lips parted and she blinked. Before she could respond the second bell rang and Miss Bustier walked in.

“Morning, class!” 

“Morning, Miss Bustier!” They chorused, effectively ending the conversations and class began.

 

Adrien didn’t pay as close attention as usual. Thankfully he knew the answer to the question Miss Bustier asked him.

He needed to ask Marinette if he could talk to her. Maybe he could ask her after class? He could see about staying at school during lunch break instead of going back to the mans—

 

**_CRASH._ **

 

The ground shook and outside the window they heard a car alarm start blaring, followed by cackling voice.

“YOU THINK BEING A SERVER IS SO EASY? NOW IT’S _YOUR_ TURN.”

 

There were screams.

 

Adrien sighed as the class got up and started rushing out the door.

Really, there’s no need to be an asshole to food service employees. Or any person, for that matter.

Much less in a city where there’s literally a bad guy possessing people who are emotionally vulnerable.

 

C’est la vie.

 

His heart started beating faster as he ran out the classroom to find a place to transform.

He was going to see her!

 

_BOOM._

Aaaand there goes the school’s exterior wall, right in the direction he was running towards. He skidded to a halt.

The dust still hadn’t settled, and Adrien raised his t-shirt over his mouth and nose as he backed away. Before he could get too far, though, he heard a cackling voice.

 

“I won’t stop until _all_ of Paris knows what it’s like to do the serving!”

 

His eyes widened as the Akuma came out of the debris. Her eyes were glowing and she was in all dark, except for her bright green apron and a tray.

 

Which she was using as a weapon.

 

Her eyes zeroed in on Adrien.

 

He froze but unfortunately this was an Akuma, not a T-rex. Come to think of it, that move didn’t work on the actual T-rex Akuma, either—

 

He shook his head. This was not the time. The Server raised the tray like a frisbee, and took aim. Right as she was about to launch it he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

A yoyo string.

 

It closed around The Server’s wrist, and yanked her arm down. The tray skidded onto the floor, away from the Akuma.

 

“AGHHH!” She shrieked. She glared up at Ladybug, who was balanced on the railing to Adrien’s right. A purple butterfly shown over the Akuma’s face.

 “Give me your Miraculous!” She demanded.

 “Nah.”

 Ladybug jumped off the railing and suddenly she was right there. Adrien’s eyes blew wide.

 Her blue eyes were blazing, and she was watching the Akuma. But Adrien was having a hard time focusing on that.

 She quickly grabbed his waist and they were off, the tray whizzing right by their heads. Adrien yelped as he heard it fly by his ear, and his face went red as Ladybug glanced at him and gave a tiny smirk.

 

They landed on the street outside. People were running and the Akuma was making her way back. “ _LADYBUG!_ ” She thundered from the school.

 

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked him once they touched down.

 He wanted to say yes but his tongue wasn’t responding.

 She was looking at him straight on, her face concerned. Her eyes were so blue. And right below her mask were her freckles. He always knew Ladybug had freckles, but now they’re very similar to—

“Adrien?”

He turned beet red and coughed. “Fine! I’m fine. Thank you! You should go fight the Akuma now—”

“Are you sure? The wall exploded right next to you, you weren’t hit, were you?”

Great. She thought he hit his head. 

“No, I’m fine! Really.” He insisted. Her lips formed a straight line and he hurried to head her off. “Even if I did, the ladybugs would fix it! Focus on her, please.” 

He tried to smile in a reassuring way. Ladybug nodded slowly.

She turned to leave, readying her yoyo. 

 

“Oh, and Ladybug?”

She turned back to him, her eyes wide. 

He took her hand and gave a brief kiss to her knuckles. “Thanks for saving my life” he said, looking up from under his lashes.

To his intense surprise, instead of yanking her hand away she… blushed.

Then she smiled. “Of course,”

 

**_WHAM._ **

 

She jumped, and turned back to the Akuma.

She gave him one last look “Anytime. Now get the hell out of here.”

Adrien didn’t need to be told twice. He ran to the to the side of the school as he heard Ladybug take on the Akuma.

 

After making sure the coast was clear, he let Plagg out of his pocket.

“Smooth” he chided.

“Shush. It’s time for Chat Noir to make his appearance.”

Plagg started to complain but his voice was drowned by Adrien’s.

_“Claws Out!”_

A bright green flash later, and Chat Noir was ready to fight.

 

**_CRASH._ **

 

... just as a car went flying from the school and smashed two buildings down from him.

 

He grabbed his baton and went to join his Lady. 

He was eager to know more about that blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Oblivio! ML Season 3
> 
>  
> 
> After facing Oblivio and completely forgetting the fight, Marinette and Adrien go about their days.
> 
> Everything seems normal. Then Adrien finds something interesting on his phone later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! 😸

**Chapter Three**

 

Ladybug glared up at the Akuma, who was now hovering on her tray about ten feet above the ground. She was still holding her pen, which she had just used to launch a car at the heroine.

After chasing her down the block from the school, Ladybug had watched the Akuma point her pen, heard her say something along the lines of “ _Serve your purpose,_ ” then suddenly the car was flying at her head. Hawkmoth was getting more and more annoying.

Ladybug sincerely hoped that there was no one where the car landed. The mental image of Alya pinned between the car and the wall from her first Akuma attack came to mind. Ladybug frowned at the memory.

 

The Akuma zoomed down the block, a small group of people following. Ladybug chased after her.The Server closed in on a middle-aged woman, who cowered below her.

Ladybug landed, and realized that this must be the person who initially upset her.

“We meet again, Karen!” The Akuma announced. 

“M-m-my name is Joan” The woman sputtered. The Akuma cackled and pointed her pen at the woman. She shot a bright green ray at her before Ladybug could intervene.

“No—!!” Ladybug cried.

The woman’s scream was abruptly cut off and her eyes began to glow green as well.

“It’s your turn to serve!” The Akuma told her.

“Yes. What can I do for you?” Joan answered.

“Capture Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

 

Ladybug stood her ground, yoyo whirling.

The purple butterfly shown over the Akuma’s face again. She was quiet for a moment as she listened to a voice that no one else could hear. 

The silence did not last, unfortunately, because she raised her hand with the pen in it. The people in the street that had been shot by the Akuma already turned their heads. Their eyes were also glowing green.

“Parisians, it’s your time to serve; bring Ladybug to me!”

Ladybug tensed as they surged forward.

She kept the attackers to her front at bay, but her heart raced when she heard them running from behind—

 

_Ching_

 

Ladybug was grateful to hear the familiar sound of metal hitting concrete.

 “Whoa, no need for there to be a _rush”_

 

She was less grateful for the pun but she still smiled at Chat. He grinned and immediately put his back to hers.

Relieved to have her partner with her, Ladybug continued ward off the possessed civilians. The Akuma, however, continued to create more for her army, and the crowd grew larger.

“Chat—” she started but the Akuma cut her off with another laugh. 

“You’re surrounded, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hand over your Miraculouses before you become the main course.”

Ladybug’s eyes swept over the scene as she started brainstorming.

“Actually, I’ll be taking my order _To-Go”_ Chat said.

“What are talking abou— Eep!”

 

Chat had grabbed her waist and pushed off the ground with his baton. They shot in the air and within seconds they were out of reach from the crowd below.

He bounded away until there was a safe distance between them and the Akuma. They landed on a rooftop and Chat set her down.

“Thanks, Chaton.”

He smiled “Anytime, My Lady.”

Ladybug wasn’t looking forward to any flirting following the events of the previous day. Plus, the Akuma had already gotten to the person who initially upset her. Catching their Miraculouses would be her main objective now, and there was no time to lose.

“I think the Akuma is in her pen.”

“What about her tray, she was using it as a weapon” Chat said.

“I think she had it on her but she uses her pen to control others” Ladybug said.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Show yourselves!” They could hear the Akuma getting closer.

They peeked down at the street below, and saw The Server hovering above her make-shift army. She had around twenty people now.

 

“We need to distract her long enough to get that pen from her.” Ladybug whispered to Chat Noir as they moved back from the edge of the rooftop. “and I think we’ll have a better chance if we separate her from that tray.”

Chat nodded. “Coming right up” he whispered back, but he didn’t move any closer into her personal space. Ladybug groaned as quietly as she could manage to at the pun.He grinned as he pulled out his baton and creeped to the edge of the building again. He looked for the Akuma and got ready to jump.

“and… be careful.” Ladybug said.

He gave her a small smile and his signature salute.

 

Ladybug swung to a rooftop further down the street in the direction the Akuma was heading and watched for an opening.

 

The Akuma was instructing her army. “When you find Ladybug and Chat Noir, corner them. Make sure that they can’t get away—”

 

“Here’s a _tip_ —” called a voice from behind her. The Server spun around sharply, to where Chat Noir had landed behind her. “— if you’re going to strategize, make sure that we can’t hear you” He said, balancing his baton behind his head with both arms, and winking up at the Akuma.

 

The Akuma growled. “Get him!!” She cried to her minions.

Chat jumped to the top of the nearest streetlight as the possessed people ran forward.

“Sorry, folks, I’m not on the menu today.” He said brightly. He quickly jumped to another streetlight, and the crowd chased after him on foot. The Akuma zoomed off on her tray, shooting her pen. Chat continued to dodge.

Ladybug stood up as they drew closer. “Okay. Now or never” she muttered. She tossed her yoyo up— _“Lucky Charm!”_

 

A Red and black polka-dotted children’s wagon almost hit her on the head. Thankfully it wasn’t huge. “What even?” She asked herself, and stared at the street below. 

Chat had jumped a few streetlights ahead, but the Akuma and her small crowd were closing in.

 _“Cataclysm!”_ Ladybug watched as he kept his eyes on the Akuma.

 

She flew closer and Chat jumped off of the streetlight. He made a wide sweep and… _yes!_ He got the underside of her tray, narrowly missing a shot from her pen. They tumbled to the ground.

Ladybug quickly touched down behind the Akuma as she stood up, pointing her pen at Chat. The crowd was still down the street from them, but they were drawing in.

 

Ladybug set the wagon down and pushed it with all her strength.

It flew toward the back of the Akuma’s legs.

“That’s it, Chat Noir, hand over your— AUGH!”

She was knocked backwards onto the wagon, which kept rolling forward. Chat flipped and grabbed the pen from her outstretched hand before she regained her composure.

 

“Order up!” He yelled as he tossed it to Ladybug.

“Just the way I like it!” She smirked, and snapped the pen.

She captured and purified the butterfly. She walked forward and collected the wagon from the poor, confused server. She returned Paris to normal as Chat walked up to her.

“Bien Joué!” They grinned as they fist bumped.

“What— what happened?” The young woman in front of them asked. She looked up and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Oh no, I’m so sorry—” she looked mortified.

 

Ladybug bent down and helped her stand up. “Don’t be.” She reassured her.

“Yeah, you’re not the one to blame. Hawkmoth is.” Chat Noir said. Ladybug nodded.

The woman smiled. “Thank you both.”

 

The heroes made sure that she got back to her café safely.

Once the crowd died down, and their Miraculouses gave another warning beep, Ladybug turned to Chat Noir.

“Don’t forget, we have patrol tonight.”

He turned towards her as if he was going to say something, and stared into her eyes again instead.

“Chat—?”

He shook his head a little. “Sorry. Sounds good, I’ll see you then!” He grabbed his baton and he was off.

“Silly Kitty” Ladybug laughed and swung off to an alley close by the school.

She made sure the coast was clear and transformed back.

 

“Good job, Marinette!” Tikki said brightly when her transformation was released.

“Thanks, Tikki!” She fished out a cookie from her bag and handed it to her kwami. “That wasn’t expected” She mused. Tikki turned her large eyes to her as she chewed. Marinette answered her silent question.

“After Obilvio and the photo Alya put on Ladyblog, I was expecting Chat Noir’s flirting to get worse. But he was…” she struggled to put her thoughts into words. “He didn’t act the way I was expecting him to. He wasn’t over-the-top. In fact, he was low-key. Okay, he still punned. But it was… nice.” She smiled.

Tikki returned her smile once when she was done with her bite. “That’s good. Is he showing the sensitive side you saw on the night he took you to the rooftop?”

“Not quite. But it’s really nice interacting with him when he isn’t trying to flirt constantly. I really like just interacting together normally.” She paused. “Okay, Tikki, we have to get back to the school soon before people a start looking for me”. The kwami nodded, and zipped into Marinette’s bag as she made her way down the alley.

 

She jogged out onto street and right into someone who was also jogging.

“Ahh!” She almost fell backward, but firm hands grabbed her biceps.

A warm voice laughed. “Well, hey there!”

Her head snapped up and she locked eyes with Adrien. He grinned at her.

“A-adrien! What are you doing here?” She asked, hoping her cheeks weren’t as warm as they felt.

He gently released her, and they made their way toward the school together.

“I could ask you the same thing” He said.

“Oh, I was making my way back after the Akuma. She turned me into one of her minions” Marinette explained.

Adrien watched her out of the corner of his eye. Then he shot her a small smile.

“I was just making my way back, too” He said.

 

They reached the front of the school and Alya and Nino called them over.

“Check it out!” Aly called. She was holding up her phone. “I couldn’t get too close, but I was able to catch the end of the battle” She said. She played the video. Nino, Marinette, and Adrien leaned in.

 

The video opened down the street from the attack. They watched as the Akuma flew in towards Chat Noir, and he destroyed the tray. They tumbled to the ground as Ladybug landed behind them, and sent the wagon towards the grounded Akuma. The rest of the video played as Ladybug cleared the Akuma like usual.

 

“That was a quick one” Nino said.

“I guess they really know how to _dish it out”_ Adrien said, grinning.

Nino and Alya laughed, but Marinette’s jaw dropped. Adrien’s eyes twinkled.

“Adrien! That was almost as bad as Chat Noir!” She cried.

 

Her friends laughed harder as they made their way back into the school. Adrien laughed too, and he gave her a look that she couldn’t quite decipher.

She fought hard not to smile but didn’t quite manage it.

 

They entered Miss Bustier’s classroom for the second time that day and classes resumed.

 

 

X X X

 

 

After school let out that afternoon, Marinette made her way up to her room. Tikki flew out of her bag and she smiled at her kwami. Tikki was a good sport, but Marinette knew that she got cooped up in her purse all day. She handed her a cookie she had gotten in the bakery and watched as Tikki zoomed around her loft. Marinette sat in her desk chair.

 

“Today was kind of weird” Marinette said, rolling over to her sewing machine and setting up the thread.

Tikki zoomed closer. “What do you mean?”

“Well, there was the Akuma right off the bat. But Adrien punned.” Marinette stopped threading and made eye contact with Tikki. “Three. Times, Tikki. Three!”

The kwami giggled at the look on her chosen’s face. Marinette sighed.

 

“Were they good puns at least?” Tikki asked.

Marinette tried hard not to return Tikki’s smile. Her laughter was infectious.

“They were really… I mean, Adrien is witty. I already knew that. But… yeah, the puns were on par with Chat Noir’s.” Marinette put her head onto her arms next to her sewing machine and peeked at Tikki from one eye.

“But three in one day! The first one was right after the Akuma. The second was at lunch and the third one was in Physics. And only I heard the other two.”

Marinette pushed from the sewing machine and over to her trunk of fabric.

“Are his puns a bad thing?” Tikki teased.

 

Marinette stopped rifling through the trunk and thought for a second. “Not… necessarily. I mean, sometimes the puns are so cheesy it’s terrible.” She cringed at the memories of Chat’s puns. “You have to be witty to come up with puns, though. _And_ to come up with them so quickly.”

Her eyebrows drew in. “That’s almost _why_ it’s so frustrating. Chat is so smart. Obviously Adrien is, too! And what do they do with their brain power? They choose to be massive _dorks_. And subject the rest of us to their awful humor!” She finished, waving her arms dramatically for Tikki’s benefit.

Tikki continued to laugh and Marinette smiled back.

 

“It sounds like a good thing to me” Tikki said. “You and Adrien are getting closer. It’s a sign that he’s comfortable around you.”

Marinette flushed light pink. “We have gotten closer. I’ve heard him make a pun before. Ugh, like the one after Darkblade. But why is he punning three times in one day now?”

 

Tikki gave a coy smile that Marinette didn’t notice as she fiddled with the pinning on her fabric.

“You never know, Marinette. I’d say to roll with it. You _want_ Adrien to feel comfortable around you.”

Marinette smiled at Tikki. “You’re probably right, Tikki. Even if it is kind of odd.”

She pulled out her sketchbook and started going over the measurement notes to her design.

 

“Don’t forget, we have patrol with Chat in a few hours.”

“I know, Tikki.” Marinette muttered. Then she looked up. “Yeah, today has been a little weird. Chat not making the most out of that photo?” She looked at Tikki incredulously. “There is no way I would’ve thought that he would let that go without bringing it up at least one more time.” She thought for a second.

“I mean, we were _kissing_. If anything I thought that would’ve fueled him on. But he didn’t even flirt today.” Marinette said.

 

She propped up her design book and turned to Tikki again, who was happily munching on the cookie again as Marinette thought out loud.

 

“I guess we’ll have to see how patrol goes tonight. And we’ll see if the main boys in my life get any more weird.” She set up the fabric in the machine. “Maybe there’s a full moon or something.”

 

Marinette started sewing and missed the way Tikki zoomed off, giggling to herself when she couldn’t keep a straight face anymore.

 

She wondered what Plagg must be thinking. She could almost hear his thoughts. _‘Oh, our chosens are going to be the end of us.’_

 

 

 

A few hours and the beginning of a skirt later, Marinette was ready for patrol.

“Let’s meet up with that Silly Cat.” Tikki smiled and nodded.

 

“Tikki, _Spots On!”_

 

A pink flash later and Ladybug took off into the Paris evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm not going to lie guys, coming up with a totally random yet useful Lucky Charm? Not easy! We have to give the writers more credit.  
> To quote Daniel Radcliffe on SNL, “I tried, and therefore, no one should criticize me!” hahaha.
> 
> I already know how the fic will end (cue evil laughter) but considering that I did not necessarily plan a story following the first chapter, this has been a really fun experience!  
> Especially posting my work for the first time (and getting used to actually using the formatting on this site instead of just reading other works!)
> 
> Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reads, leaves a Kudos, and especially those who leave Comments!! I absolutely LOVE seeing the encouraging words! (No really, I sit there and smile at my screen like a weirdo 😻) It's completely because of the continued support that I chose to keep going, so I truly appreciate every one of you. ❤️🖤
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter and stay tuned for more! 😸
> 
> (Ps, my Tumblr is: jetaimemiraculous)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Oblivio! ML Season 3
> 
>  
> 
> After facing Oblivio and completely forgetting the fight, Marinette and Adrien go about their days.
> 
> Everything seems normal. Then Adrien finds something interesting on his phone later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! 😸

Ladybug swung across Paris. It was something that she never got used to. Flying over the rooftops, free-falling before catching herself. The speed, feeling the wind in her hair. She grinned as she swung her yoyo. It was exhilarating. Free.

The best thing after the sensation of flying was the view. The sun had just gone down, leaving the clouds a beautiful lavender. The sky bled pink and purple, and faded to light blues and violets. The sky was gorgeous. Deep down, Marinette reflected on how truly blessed she was to live in such a beautiful city.

She continued to swing through Paris, wind blowing in her bangs and stinging her cheeks. Not enough to hurt though. She approached the roof she and Chat had to agreed to meet at a few days ago.

As she swung closer she could make out his form, sitting at the edge of the roof. His eyes were on her, and he was already smiling. Ladybug felt herself smile back, as natural as breathing. She touched down on the roof beside him, and he stood to greet her.

“My lady” he said, bowing his head.

“Minou” she grinned.

He smiled back, and her eyes zeroed in on the movement. They were standing on another rooftop and she thought of the photo again. What could have possibly happened? To his credit his mouth didn’t look bad, but she really had to have forgotten all about Adrien in order to—

“Uh... LB?”

—and she’s been staring at Chat’s face for _how long now?_

“Sorry, Chat!” she laughed once, and she could tell his brows drew together in concern under his mask.

“I’m okay” she insisted, raising her hands. “Today has just been a long day” she said,trying to brush it off.

His eyes searched hers. 

She found herself wondering the same stray thought she had time to time since the beginning of their partnership— what his eyes actually looked like. Were they green and the mask amplified them? Were they a different color entirely? He obviously did not actually have vertical pupils in his regular life, it had to be an effect of the Cat Miraculous. It wasn’t exactly off-putting, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious.

A moment later Chat gave her a small smile. “Okay then. Let me know if something is ever bothering you, Bugaboo.”

She huffed. “Stop calling me Bugaboo!” She wasn’t actually as annoyed as she acted and Chat seemed to sense this because he only grinned and winked.

She fought a smile and unhooked her yoyo again.

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Wait!” Chat said, reaching for her arm before she launched her yoyo. He immediately let go and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know we’re doing one of our usual routes. Do you want to make another game out of it?”

She bit her lip. It’s true that they would often come up with games during patrol. Of course, their main objective was to protect the citizens of Paris. But patrol can get a bit repetitive. And the longer she and Chat worked together the closer they got. And they both have a healthy competitive streak…

She grinned, her eyes glinting. Chat blinked at the mischievous look on her face.

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Unconsciously, he tilted his head in confusion. She grinned wider.

“Well then, Chaton… catch me if you can” and she swung away.

The wind was whistling in her ears but not before she heard Chat’s laugh echoing behind her.

The chase was on.

 

Two hours later and the heroes were sitting on the Arc de Triomphe, overlooking the Paris nightlife.

 

“I’m pretty sure you let me win.”

“Maybe you’re not giving yourself credit. You’re a tough opponent.”

Ladybug bumped into his shoulder. Chat struggled and ultimately failed to keep a straight face.

“Admit that I’m the loser.”

“Uh... is this a trap?”

Ladybug snorted. “Admit that you totally could’ve beaten me in that last round.”

Chat's face broke into a Chesire grin. “If I could have I would’ve. Face it Ladybug, you reign victorious.”

Ladybug gave him a halfhearted shove and Chat laughed freely. She bit her lip but it didn’t hide her smile.

 

"You’re one of my best friends” Chat said after a moment.

Ladybug smiled. Alya was one of the best friends she ever had. So was Tikki, even if she wasn’t technically human. She thought of the rest of her friend group. Nino. And Adrien.

She had a mental picture of Chat Noir sitting Miss Bustier’s homeroom and giggled. “You’re one of my best friends, too, Kitty.”

 He shot her a soft smile. The breeze picked up and Ladybug thoroughly enjoyed where she was at. Listening to Paris at night, overlooking the city lights. Everything was peaceful.

 

 “I really mean that—”

At least, she thought it was peaceful. Chat turned to her.

 “Ladybug, I just wanted you to know that you’re one of the most important people in my life. I’m grateful to have you. You’re an amazing partner and person.”

 Ladybug felt her heart drop just a little. She was really enjoying just being with her partner.She didn’t enjoy turning Chat away. She does actually love him, even if it’s wasn’t necessarily in the way he might want.

“Chat Noir… I’m sorry, but I really am in love with someone else…”

His eyes widened in alarm “That’s not what I meant! I mean, I still—” He stopped talking and his cheeks flushed under his mask. He cleared his throat and started again. “What I mean is… I respect that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I understand if you love someone else. I just wanted to tell you that you’re still an important _person_ to me.”

The look on his face was sincere, and his voice was so earnest it was almost… familiar. Ladybug’s face softened and she gave a small smile.

“In that case… thank you, Chaton. I’m grateful for you, too.”

 

Chat smiled. He then pulled out his baton and stood up. Ladybug’s head snapped up in confusion. Chat usually prolonged their talks and rarely left first.

“I have to go, My Lady. I had a wonderful evening with you.” He knelt back down and held his hand out, holding her gaze.

 

It was her choice.

 

She blinked, and slowly put her hand in his. He searched her eyes again and gave her a brief kiss on knuckles before giving her hand back.

He gave her a small smile. “Salut!” He turned and catapulted away.

 

He didn’t see Ladybug’s cheeks turn pink as he bounded away.

                                                                                                                     XXX

 

Chat Noir jumped into his bedroom window and flipped through the air. He landed as a green flash enveloped him, and Adrien Agreste stood in his place.

He immediately rubbed both hands into his eyes and sighed.

“This is worse” Plagg said by way of greeting.

Adrien removed his hands from his eyes and ran them over his head, leaving his hair looking much closer to his alter ego. He silently took the camembert out of his pocket and tossed it to his kwami.

He flopped onto his couch.

Plagg zoomed over, camembert in tow. “So when are you going to execute this plan of yours?”

Adrien gave a half-hearted groan.

“I don’t know, Plagg.”

“What are you waiting for?” The kwami teased as he ate.

Adrien rubbed his eyes again.He knew Plagg was mostly messing with him but he had a point. The longer he waits the worse this could be when she finds out.

“Everything is going to change.”

“Well.. yeah.”

Adrien’s pulse picked up. 

“I don’t want her to be upset. I don’t want her to think that I expect anything out of her, either. And what if I do it wrong and it blows up?! I don’t want to stop being partners and—!”

“Whoa, kid. Relax.”

Adrien sat up and squinted at the kwami.

“I’m serious." 

“So am I.” He swallowed the rest of the cheese whole and zoomed over to Adrien.

“That probably won’t happen”

Adrien’s face deadpanned. 

“It’s true. And you’ll still be partners. That’s not going to automatically end.”

 

Adrien studied the tiny kwami as he floated by his head. Plagg was right, he was probably overreacting. He stood from the couch and made his way over to the walk-in closet. He rummaged in one of the built-in drawers and grabbed his pajamas.

 

“Oh, not those again” Plagg said from the couch.

Adrien blushed. He was holding his red pajama bottoms with the black polka dots and one of his Jagged Stone t-shirts. He frowned.

“What?” He asked.

“You know what. You’re hopeless!”

“I— you— at least I wear pants!” Adrien spluttered and shut himself in the bathroom.

Plagg blinked.

 

It wasn’t Adrien’s best comeback. He was too preoccupied to care as he finished getting ready for bed.

When he came back out Plagg was already on his pillow next to Adrien’s and was watching a show on the small tablet Adrien had gotten for him.

Adrien sat at his desk and logged onto his computer.

He opened his email and pulled up the Ladyblog out of habit. He glanced at the blog while he went through his messages.

He smiled at the ongoing thread discussing “ _Ladynoir_ ” after the kiss. A great deal of Parisians wanted him and his partner to end up together. There was also a debate on whether or not they would be in more danger if Hawkmoth knew they had feelings for each other. His smiled dropped a little at that thought.

They were only really in trouble if Hawkmoth knew their civilian identities. Of course his lady was right to keep the secret. As far as Adrien knew, only he knew— or as Plagg insisted, _suspected_ — her identity…

He continued scrolling and suddenly there was an update on the blog. He clicked on the notification and it brought him to the newest post. It was a photo submitted to the blog— taken from this evening.

Ladybug was seated on top of the Arc de Triomphe, Chat Noir was kneeling next to her. He was kissing her hand, his eyes locked on hers. A civilian must have taken the photo right as he was leaving.

Adrien saved the photo and sighed. Of course, they knew they weren’t sitting in a private spot. It was literally the Arc de Triomphe. They had certain rooftops throughout the city that allowed them more privacy. He knew Ladybug would not be thrilled but Adrien liked the photo.

He couldn’t see their faces in great detail, but he remembered how she looked under the city lights. Her bright blue eyes shining, the breeze in her hair.

 

He smiled as he turned off his computer and made his way to bed. Plagg was already asleep as Adrien climbed in, his mind drifting.

 

He really needed to have this conversation with Marinette. And he was hoping his _suspicions_ were correct.

 

X X X

  

Adrien was awake early again the next morning. When he got to school he met up with Alya and Nino by their lockers. Nino showed him the new playlist he found on Spotify the night before.

The rest of class filed in and out as they grabbed their things for class. Eventually Marinette made her way towards the lockers and his attention was immediately drawn to her.

 

"Hey, Marinette!"

 

"A-adrien! Morning!" She blushed and immediately turned to her locker.  Did he say something that made her uncomfortable? He looked over at Nino but he just shrugged. They made their way to class and the rest of the day went by normally. Well, normal enough. Adrien was still hyper aware of Marinette when she was within his vicinity.

At the end of the day Adrien walked up to Alya and Marinette.

“Hey guys” he smiled but his heart was pounding.

“Hey” Alya greeted.

“H-hey, Adrien” Marinette greeted as well.

“Whats up?” Alya continued.

“I was wondering if I could talk to Marinette” the girls traded glances. “uh... privately. If that’s okay!” He was already hoping that she would refuse. This was not going to end well—

"Yes!" Alya cut in, patting Marinette on the shoulder. "I was just leaving! Why don't you two take a walk?" She waved goodbye and purposefully walked away.

Marinette blushed again and Adrien sincerely hoped that he wasn't scarlet yet.

“Actually, a walk does sound nice” he said, breaking the silence.

“Oh, um... follow me?” it sounded more like a question, but she pointed to the park by her house.

Adrien smiled. "Sounds good to me."

 

They made their way across the street. It was so weird to think that they ran around playing tag on patrol for two hours but now his mind was a blank. Okay, they _might_ have been on patrol for two hours. He pushed Plagg's voice from his mind.

"It's a great day out" Adrien said, cringing internally at his own feeble attempt to say... well, anything. Marinette still gave him a small smile.

"It really is. I'm so glad it's finally spring now." she replied.

Adrien focused on breathing. It's Marinette. If he can face akumas he can totally have a conversation with his... friend. They entered the park he saw the fountain she hid them in when they were escaping his bodyguard and the crazed fans. He smiled to himself. It was so typically _her_.

 

He looked at Marinette out of the corner of his eye. She looked… nervous. It was almost hard to believe that this was his partner. It was a stark contrast to her behavior toward him as Chat. Or even herself normally. Then again, he was nervous, too.

Adrien made sure there was no one in their immediate vicinity.“Let’s sit here” he said, and they made their way toward an empty bench.

“So... uh, what’s up?” Marinette asked as they sat down.

“I—” Adrien started to answer, and Marinette watched him expectantly. Her eyes were so familiar. She has the same freckles, and nose. Even her lips… they were pulled into her trademark smile. Then they dropped. The worry line he also recognized made its appearance between her eyes.

“Adrien? Are you okay?”

 “Ye-yeah, I—” He coughed. Then he forced himself to take a deep breath. He can do this. He has to do this, he already said that he wasn’t going to keep this from her.

“I have something to show you.” He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He finally met her eyes again.

She still looked concerned. “Um, okay.”

His pulse quickened as he pulled up the picture and handed the phone the Marinette. She smiled at the shot of them.

“Thats a good one…wait, when was this taken? I don’t remember it—”

This was it. Breathe, Agreste.

“You actually wouldn’t” he started. Marinette waited for him to continue.

“I found it on my phone the night after the Oblivio akuma.” He tapped the photo and pointed to the time stamp. “It was taken at the Montparnasse Tower.” He said quietly.

 

Marinette was still confused. Then her smile… her smile seemed to freeze on her face. Her eyes widened and she blanched. She slowly handed him his phone back. He took it and searched her eyes.

Suddenly she jumped to her feet. “I— I need to…” she blinked. Adrien thought about the initial shock he felt when he first saw the picture. He reached out but before he could speak Marinette started again.

She smiled wider, but it looked more like a grimace. It was definitely hiding panic. “I’m sorry, Adrien, I have to go help my parents. Can I, um.. I’m going to get back to you… on this. I’ll see you, uh, soon!!” And then took off for the bakery at a speed that did not hint at her usual clumsiness.

 

Adrien blinked. He realized his hand was still stretched out and lowered it. She basically confirmed it. Why else would she have reacted so strongly to the picture after knowing the time stamp and location?

She wasn’t happy, either. His throat felt thick. He tried to stifle the feeling of rejection, the way his stomach dropped and his heart felt like it was throbbing.

He turned his phone over. He was starting to regret not deleting the picture and acting like nothing happened. Plagg peeked up at him from inside his blazer but didn’t say anything. Adrien was grateful.

A few minutes later and his driver picked him up down the street from the park. When Adrien got home he put his phone on the dock to avoid his piano lesson, and flopped onto his bed. He was extremely grateful that Plagg was giving him his space.

 

She really had not been happy. She didn’t voice any of her actual emotions out loud, but she literally ran away. Maybe she didn’t like that it was him under the mask.

 

Well… they had a patrol scheduled for the next day. Not to mention school. He sighed.

 

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! THANK YOU for reading and also thank you for your patience!  
> This weekend was the first free-time I've had since April started.
> 
> I've actually gotten the details like the end hammered out (muhahaha) but this chapter and the next one was fun to figure out.
> 
> Really, thank you all for reading and especially for commenting. 😻 I know I've said this before but I really chose to continue because of the feedback and I love reading the comments. ❤️🖤
> 
> I know there was little angst toward the end of this chapter (I purromise it will be worth it) let me know if you have any questions or concerns.
> 
> Grateful for you guys and keep an eye out! Hoping to post more soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, too. 😸
> 
> (Ps, my Tumblr is: jetaimemiraculous)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Oblivio! ML Season 3
> 
>  
> 
> After facing Oblivio and completely forgetting the fight, Marinette and Adrien go about their days.
> 
> Everything seems normal. Then Adrien finds something interesting on his phone later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I loved the comments at the end of the update. It's crazy how just a little miscommunication can really play a huge part into interactions, huh? 
> 
> We don't even know what's going on in Marinette's head yet!
> 
> Wait... just kidding, now we do. ;)
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading, commenting, and leaving your kudos. I really, truly appreciate every one of you. ❤️🖤
> 
> I also really hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote the a good chunk of this before the rest of the fic and I'm so excited to post it. 😻
> 
> Stay tuned for the notes at the end!

The bakery door flew open and Tom and Sabine both jumped in surprise as they watched Marinette dash inside.

She barely slowed down as she ran behind the counter and to the hallway that led to their home upstairs.

“Whoa there! Slow down, Marinette, before you hurt yourself” Sabine said as her daughter tore up the stairs.

“Is everything alright?” Tom called up after her.

Marinette paused long enough to answer. “Fi-fine! Just fine! I had a …weird day at school, I need to uh... recharge! Working on homework! Loveyoubye” and then she was shutting herself into the apartment.

Her parents blinked at one and another. They shrugged and made their way back into the bakery after all the excitement.

 

Marinette ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the trap door shut. She sat on her floor, breathing heavily.

Tikki phased out of her purse and floated in front of her chosen.

“Marinette…?” she wasn’t sure how to begin this conversation.

 

“I—” Marinette still worked to catch her breath. She stared at the floor, her eyes wide.

Finally she calmed down enough to move to her desk chair.

 

Tikki followed, but didn’t press her. Marinette looked dazed.

 

“Adrien...”Marinette started, then paused. Tikki listened intently.

“He has a photo of us from the Akuma attack at the Montparnasse Tower.” she finally said the words aloud.

Tikki nodded, she had glimpsed the photo when Marinette and Adrien were distracted.

 

“Two things.. One— this… this _isn’t supposed to happen!_ I wasn’t supposed to let _anyone_ know about my powers!” Marinette said in a whisper yell in case her parents came up to check on her.

 

“And now... Adrien probably knows I’m Ladybug!! He was at the tower! And….” She didn’t finish her sentence. Tikki blinked as Marinette worked to articulate her thoughts.

“This means... Adrien might know. And…” She was still processing their conversation.

 

After a moment her kwami spoke up.

“What is it, Marinette?”

“Well… I feel a little bad. The Miraculous wielders are supposed to protect their identities _at all costs!_ So I... left Adrien at the park.” She frowned. “I need to talk to him tomorrow for that.”

She paused.

“Also…”

Tikki waited patiently.

“Well... that’s the other thing. There was….” She sighed. “Tikki, I saw the news reports, even if I don’t remember everything. There were only two people in the tower that day. Which means…” She trailed off again.

“…Yes?” Tikki asked.

“It.... I... okay, logically I know what it _should_ mean but it still doesn’t make sense.”

She turned to the monitor.

 

The home screen lit up to her favorite picture of Adrien. She always loved this photo because of the lighting. His hair was golden and his eyes were bright green. They almost seemed to glow…

She quickly opened a new window and went straight to the Ladyblog.

She pulled up the videos Alya had taken during Akuma attacks and watched the heroes on the screen interact.

 

Watching herself as Ladybug was always such a weird experience. She remembered everything, of course, because she _is_ Ladybug. But it is also strange seeing yourself as a superhero. Especially with the protection that the Miraculous provides.

 

She worked to make her brain believe that it was actually her on the screen fighting these possessed, supernatural villians.

 

Scratch that, _victims_. She frowned. The only true villain here was Hawkmoth. It’s not the people’s fault, nobody should be expected to bottle in their emotions and be happy all of the time. She knew more than anyone that this never works. People are humans and they're allowed to feel. Everyone has something going on in their lives and it’s wrong to exploit their negative emotions like that. She couldn’t wait to take Hawkmoth down.

She shifted her line of thinking as she watched Chat Noir interact with her on-screen self.

 

The puns. The _flirting._ The way he was always willing to sacrifice himself during the Akuma battles.

In the beginning she thought that he was being reckless but she paid closer attention to the concentration on his face. She also remembered what he told her on her balcony before Glaciator and again before her father was akumatized.

Chat Noir loves Ladybug. She was Ladybug. Chat loves her and Chat Noir…

 

She stared at her computer. She flipped through the photos Alya had taken and others had submitted to the blog. She landed on one where she was smiling at the camera, but Chat Noir was looking at her. The next shot she and her partner were fist-bumping, and they were smiling at each other, victorious.

 

“We really make a great team.” She said quietly. Tikki landed on her shoulder.

 

She was quiet as she continued to process everything that just happened. Slowly, she smiled. She looked down at her kwami.

 

“I know what I have to do” she said. Tikki smiled back.

 

X X X

 

Alya made her way up the stairs of Françoise Dupont High and into Miss Bustier’s class. Nino and Adrien were already seated and talking about Mecha Strike III. She smiled as Nino’s face lit up talking about the latest combo he discovered.

“Morning guys” she said as she made her way to her seat. They returned her smile.

“Good morning!”

“Morning, babe!”

Alya sat down and pulled out her notebook to outline a Ladyblog article she was going to post later in the week.

“So did you two have another match last night?” she asked.

They both turned in their seats. “Yeah. Online, anyway.” Nino answered and Adrien frowned just a little, but they all knew he would play in person if he could.

“I was just telling Adrien that I tried that combo I found the other day and it worked! I got to the next level!”

“Finally!” Alya grinned. “That’s awesome, I know you were working on that one for awhile.” Nino and Adrien laughed.

“I prefer the Cat-bot when I’m using the triple combo. It has a smooth transition when it levels up and I swear it gains XP quicker” Adrien said.

“I hear you, bro, but my favorite fighter is still the turtle” Nino replied.

“Of course it is, you’re a huge Ninja Turtle fan” Adrien laughed.

“What can I say, they make great super heroes” Nino said, his voice even. Alya giggled as she worked. If only Adrien knew.

“Actually, the shell really comes to your advantage during the combo” Nino explained how he used the shell protection during the attack. Alya flipped the page in her notebook and blinked as something truly miraculous happened— Marinette walked into class 10 minutes before class started. “Hey girl!” She called.

“Morning, Alya” She greeted. The boys turned towards Marinette as well. “Morning, Nino.”

Nino smiled and nodded “Hey.”

“Morning, Adrien” Marinette said calmly, smiling at the blond. Alya blinked. Not even a trace of a stutter.

Then Adrien... blushed. “H-hi, Marinette.” He said. Marinette grinned further as she took her seat.

Alya shot Nino a wide eyed look. He shrugged. Both Adrien and Marinette seemed distracted by their thoughts.

What on earth is going on?

“So uh… how are you?” Alya asked.

Marinette gave her a small smile as she pulled out her tablet. “I’m good. How about you?”

“I’m fine. You’re early today, did something happen?” maybe she could get to the bottom of this.

“Everything’s fine. I’ve actually got new ideas for designs! I’m thinking of incorporating spring into a new coat, I was inspired by some my flowers—” Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and began to show Alya her thumbnails.

The design was adorable yet practical, like most of the budding designer’s work. Alya watched Marinette as she continued to talk about the technical details of the coat, her voice passionate.

Adrien was facing the front of class but he was holding more still than what was natural. His eyes were set forward and his face was still flushed a light pink.

Nino was on his phone; he had a knack of giving people space when they needed it. It’s something Alya admired about him and part of what makes him such a good friend.

This still begged the question— what did her girl do to Agreste?

“For mine I was leaning towards modeling it after a Tulip— I love pink. But for yours I was thinking we could do a Tiger Lily” Marinette finished.

Alya grinned “you know orange is my color.”

Marinette smiled, too. “Well, it definitely suits you.”

Alya thought about her alter ego as Rena Rouge and the irony. If only shecould actually say more but she promised she wouldn’t. She also noticed the way Adrien’s eyes flicked in her direction and then forward again. After a moment he looked over at Nino.

Nino looked up but Adrien didn’t say anything, he just stared at him with his lips parted slightly like he wanted to say something.

“You okay, bro?” Nino asked.

“I— yeah, I’m okay” Adrien said.

“Okay” Nino replied.

 

Miss Bustier walked into the room. “Good morning, everyone!”

“Good morning, Miss Bustier!” They chorused back.

Class started and Alya pulled out her tablet. She was more determined to figure out what was going on.

 

X X X

 

The rest of the school day went by normally, albeit a few moments of awkward tension.

She fell into step with Marinette as they walked down the school steps. Alya kept her voice low. “I still don’t get how you’re able to speak around Adrien normally now. Seriously, girl, what’s going on?”

Marinette just smiled. “I think it’s something I needed to work through. He’s a person just like everyone else, and I didn’t realize that I was—” she was cut off by screaming up the street from them followed by booming laughter.

Alya quickly grabbed her phone. “Hold that thought, girl, I’ll be back as soon as the fight is over!”

Marinette only nodded, her face solemn. Her eyes fixed in the direction where the newest Akuma was wreaking havoc.

Alya tore down the street. A good journalist never misses the action, even if it puts them in harms way. It’s their job to inform the people.

 

Alya made it to the end of the block and pulled up the Ladyblog. She worked to calm her breathing as she began a livestream.

“What’s up, Ladybloggers? Alya here reporting live from the latest Akuma attack” she quickly turned the camera forward and started filming.

She moved her way closer. “No sign of our heroes just yet. The Akuma appears to be an adult male, but remember, the appearances can be misleading.” She said in a low voice. She had learned that her phones mic was sensitive and with her voice, less was more.

The Akuma did appear to be an adult male, his outfit a dark blue. It looked, from this distance, to have once been a business suit but it had morphed, the shoulders were pointed (“are shoulder pads still a thing?” she asked the audience.) He was wearing a butterfly shaped mask over his eyes like most Akumas, and his hair was short but standing on end. He was sporting a lethal looking whip, which he was currently using to destroy a bus in his path. It glowed bright blue and hummed with energy.

“I WILL SHOW ALL OF PARIS THAT I AM NOT TO BE DOUBLE-CROSSED.”

Alya continued to film but kept her distance. She couldn’t get too close to that whip. She sighed in frustration.

She followed as the Akuma made his way further down the road.

A few people ran out of a building and, unknowingly, into the Akuma’s path.

Alya gasped “No! Don’t—”

She watched as the Akuma raised his whip but Ladybug’s yoyo closed around his wrist and yanked him back.

Alya quickly zoomed the camera up to the neighboring building where the heroine stood. The Akuma turned his attention to her. Alya rotated the camera to fit them both into the shot and took cover behind a car.

Chat Noir entered the frame as he sent the civilians back off to safety.

Alya filmed as the heroes engaged the Akuma. It was an intense fight, the Akuma was quick with his weapon. Alya filmed as the Akuma jerked the yoyo and sent Ladybug flying. “AUUUGGHH!”

“Ouch” Alya murmured. She knew first-hand that the suits had magical properties and their miraculouses protected them from harm— for the most part. But she still did her part for the audience’s sake.

The Akuma came after Ladybug as she got her footing and readied her yoyo.

“I have you cornered, hand over your miraculous!” he boomed.

He struck but Chat Noir jumped between the Akuma and his partner, his baton raised to block the whip. He glared up at the Akuma, which wasn’t usual for his casual demeanor.

The whip itself had gotten dangerously close to Chat, and Alya wasn’t surprised when Ladybug cried out “Chat! _No!”_

She almost sounded... scared. Which would make sense, Chat Noir did have a habit of throwing himself directly into the line of danger to protect her.

Alya remembered doing the same thing as Rena Rouge for Nino, as Carapace, during the Heroes Day battle and his response when she had done so. She empathized.

She filmed as the Akuma released the baton to attack again.

 

The heroes called on their powers and finally put an end to the Akuma.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The pink ladybugs restored the world around them and Alya ran up to the duo. They were facing each other as the ladybugs disappeared, but they hadn’t spoken yet.

“Great job, you two!” Alya greeted. The pair blinked and automatically smiled for the camera. They did their trademark fist bump and waved to the Ladybloggers.

“All in a day’s work” Chat said, with his usual wink.

“You can count on us to keep Paris safe” Ladybug added, her smile confident.

Alya signed off as Ladybug’s earrings beeped. She took a step back, her eyes on Chat.

 

“I’ll meet you later like we planned earlier. Same place.” She said. Alya noted that her voice was different but didn’t comment. She was glad she already signed off the livestream.

Chat only nodded. “See you then.”

Ladybug gave a small smile. Her earrings beeped again. She finally launched her yoyo and took off.

Chat watched her leave. A moment later his own ring beeped and he looked down. He gave Alya his usual salute and took off as well. She waved. Then she made her way back down the block to the bakery to tell Marinette everything while it was still fresh.

 

X X X

 

That evening Chat Noir went for a run before meeting for their patrol. He currently was sitting, watching the sunset from a tall rooftop. A favorite of theirs because the roof offered more privacy.

The sunset was warm, giving off golden light and the sky and clouds were orange, gold, and pink. The breeze picked up and it was warm, the beginning of spring. Spring was always his favorite time of year. He continued to watch the sunset, lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Hey, Chaton”

Chat jumped. He turned as Ladybug walked up beside him. He quickly stood up.

“Ma—! Lady” smooth.

She took a deep breath. “We were the only ones aside from the Akuma in Montparnesse Tower.”

He searched her eyes. She held his gaze. He nodded.

“That afternoon was a blank” She continued.

Chat nodded again.

“Same here… for the most part. Only one clue.” He said.

This time Ladybug nodded.

 

Chat took a deep breath. “I know that you wouldn’t appreciate it if I kept the truth from you.” He glanced back up at her face. It was unreadable.

“I don’t mean to put any pressure on you, either.” He scratched the back of his head. “I really meant it when I said you were one of the most important people in my life.” He looked down. “I’ll respect whatever you deci—”

Ladybug had closed the gap and took his hand in hers. His eyes snapped back up to her.

Her face was still unreadable but her eyes were blazing.

 

“You’re still one of the most important people in my life, too.” She said quietly. “and you always have been… Adrien.”

 

His breath hitched and his eyes widened as he stared into hers.

Slowly, he gave her small smile that she returned.

 

Chat made to talk but Ladybug gently put a finger to his mouth. He blinked.

 

She took a deep breath… and then laughed.

His heart started racing. Here it comes.

 

But Ladybug reached her other hand up and cupped his face, which he could feel turning red.

 

“All this time,” she wheezed “this whole situation is so dumb.”

 

His eyebrows pulled in. “What?”

 

She held her hand up.

“I’m sorry, Chat. I’ve been frustrated and well… a little more harsh at times than I meant. You see…” it was her turn to blush. “The boy I kept turning you down for,”

 She laughed again, and it sounded nervous.

Chat’s stomach dropped.

“It was… you.”

 

He froze.

He was hallucinating right? This can’t be real?

 

She gave him a small smile.

“I’ve been a goner since you handed me your umbrella, and I realized what a genuine, kind, amazing person you are.”

 

Okay, he had to be beet red.He couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face.

She went to continue but this time he raised a hand. She took another deep breath and nodded.

 

“When we took on Stoneheart the second time,” She frowned a little but Chat gave her hand a squeeze. “You put Hawkmoth in his place. It was… it was phenomenal. I thought I was a goner then.”

He grabbed her other hand.

“I knew I was goner for you, on both sides of the mask. And it’s true. Even without your Miraculous, you help so many people and you make such an impact by just being who you are.”

 

Her eyes widened. He smiled back.

 

“I love you… Marinette.”

 

Her breath hitched this time. She blinked a few times, then she beamed.

 

“I love you, too, Adrien.”

 

He smiled wider.

 

_“Claws in.”_

_“Spots off.”_

 

The magic faded as two kwamis appeared by their heads.

“About time” Plagg complained.

“Oh, let them be” Tikki said.

Their Chosens hardly paid them attention, and they floated off.

 

Adrien and Marinette were left standing on their roof, beaming at one another.

 

“I’m so happy that it was you” Adrien whispered.

 

Marinette giggled. “Me, too!”

Adrien stepped closer and brought his hand to Marinette’s face.

 

 

“My lady… Marinette. With your permission?”

She blinked, blushing hard. And then nodded.

 

 

 

He kissed her. One hand cupped her cheek, the other on her back. Her hands found their way around his neck, into his hair, and deepened the kiss.

 

 

 

When they pulled apart Marinette put her forehead on his. “I am _so_ glad it’s you, Adrien.”

He smiled and kissed her nose.

 

 

They watched the rest of the sunset.

 

 

 

That evening, Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen racing to the Eiffel Tower, laughing as they went.

  

They make a miraculous team.

 

 

X X X

 

**Six months later.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng opened the door to her balcony and climbed up, balancing a mug of tea in her hand. It was nighttime in Paris and she was getting ready for bed soon.

One of her favorite sights has always been the Notre Dame at night. The way the moonlight reflected on the old church was beautiful, and she loved the way it cast shadows across the roof.

She listened to the Paris nightlife as she sipped her tea.

 

“Bonsoir, Ma Cherí”

She jumped at the voice and spun on her heels. Chat Noir was balancing on her roof, a cheeky smile on his face.

 

She regained her composure and smirked up at him.

“You can’t call me that, you know. I happen to have a boyfriend.”

 

He merely tilted his head. “Really now?”

She pushed of her railing, set her mug down on the table, and walked over to the Cat hero. He watched her with bright green eyes. “Mhm” She confirmed, her smile proud.

 

Chat Noir jumped down, landing without a sound on her balcony.

“Who, pretty boy?” He asked.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact.”

 

Chat Noir leaned in closer. Marinette backed up to her wall. He put a hand on either side of the brick by her head. He slowly grinned. “Well, I don’t see him.”

 

Marinette laughed. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t, Kitty.”

 

His eyes twinkled. “A little birdy told there’s a dance tomorrow for Dupont High.”

 

“I bet they did” Marinette teased.

“Are you still bringing pretty boy?”

“I am.”

“Damn. I look dapper in a suit you know” he winked. She grinned.

“You should see the dress I designed.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep, it’s a surprise.”

“Can I see?”

She poked his nose. “Absolutely not.”

He leaned in. “Pretty please?”

“You’ll see it tomorrow, just like everyone else, _Chat.”_ She scolded, but her voice was still light.

 

He sighed “I suppose.”

He grinned again. “I can’t wait to see it. You’ll look beautiful, My Lady.”

 

“Ha!” He blinked. “You broke first.” She teased.

“Ah, damn” he laughed. He usually broke the charade of ‘not knowing the other’s identity’ first but he never minded.

 

She smiled. “And thank you, Kitty.”

 

He chuckled. “With your permission?”

She nodded.

 

Chat Noir leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Marinette. She slowly wound her fingers in his hair, her nails scraping along his scalp. He didn’t bother to stop the purr that reverberated in his chest and Marinette giggled against his lips. The sensation felt too good.

 

Eventually, he broke away. “I should probably head out. I have to catch up on that beauty sleep before tomorrow.” He joked.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I bet you do.” She gave him a small smile. “I can’t wait.”

 

Chat took a step back and pulled out his baton. “I’ll see you then?”

 

She nodded. “See you then. Have a good night. I love you, Adrien.”

He beamed. “I love you, too.”

 

Chat Noir took off into the Paris evening. Marinette got her tea from the balcony table and made her way inside.

It was considerably colder but definitely worth it.

 

She glanced over at her dress as she settled into bed.

 

She couldn’t wait for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> I love them. SO much.
> 
> and I can't wait for you all to read the epilogue!! ❤️🖤
> 
> As far as I can tell, the point we're at in Season 3 is somewhere in Spring 2018 (based on the royal wedding in Backwarder) so I still kept the Notre Dame part (which I had written in March.)
> 
> Please let me know how you liked it here and feel free to follow me, my Tumblr is: jetaimemiraculous.tumblr.com
> 
> Until next time 😸


End file.
